A new Chance
by Kokekeko
Summary: Time-travel, Sirius met the reaper when he went through The Veil, and she decides to send Sirius back to the night of 31st October 1981, so now, Sirius (with 1 or 2 gifts from death herself), can help Harry defeat Voldemort. H/G/GD soul-bond, R/H in the future, other pairings undecided, Marauder-Strong-Harry, Manipulative-Dumble. M to be safe. For now is only an OS.


**Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books on my bookshelf, and this delicious bowl of Chinese food, all but the characters in this story of the Harry Potter series belong to J. **

**I don't know if this has been done before, but I couldn't find a story like this so I decided to give it a try, first story so please be nice, I like constructive criticism, but flames are going to be given to rabid raccoons. And without further delay**

"**This is speaking"**

"_**This is thinking"**_

ANC's Chapter 1:

He was falling, why was he falling again, o yeah he was taunting his stupid bitch of a cousin instead of ending her pathetic life like he should, and then she hit him with a stunner and he fell to The Veil, killed with a stunner of all things, Prongs' not going to let that one down, he's sure that Lily-bean is laughing her ass off at this moment, and Moony you are not laughing at the funeral, but surely Snivellus's going to be celebrating, the greasy git.

Now padfoot focus, what were you doing? …Right, you were falling through The Veil, you stupid dog, how are you going to help the Pup now? He needs you, you promised to take him away from the Dursleys, true he's all grown-up now, but you wish to have had more time with him, yeah that way you could have make sure he was more like you, Lily would have killed you, but still managing to get your godson to be a Marauder would have been funny as hell… you sure regret not being able to see him grow, not being there for him, but there's nothing you can do now, so you look at him, you see his confused disbelieving yet horror stricken face, and you do the only thing you can at this moment, you smile that 'Yup I'm a mischievous guy' smile you're so proud of, and mouth a silent "Sorry Prongslet", and then all turns black.

* * *

When Sirius woke up, he looked around not recognizing the place he was in, and then it hit him, he was dead, he had to be, there was no other explanation to the sight before him, the beauty of the woman he was seeing left him breathless, not that he needed to breath mind you, She maybe in her late twenties, with waist-length black hair, sapphire blue eyes, a gentle smile on her lips, an immaculate skin, and curves on all the right places, that were accentuated by the black robes that tightly hugged her perfect body, he heard a door open and close but paid it no mind he didn't want to take his eyes off the goddess in front of him, and anyway, he was dead, so nothing could hurt him now, yeah he was Sirius the incredibly sexy and indestructible, and then the he was forced out of his little world by a voice he didn't expect to hear "Told you Lily-bean"

And then another one "I know love, but I expected him to react better".

"You did?" the first voice asked doubtful.

"No" the second one responded with barely controlled laugher.

And then they both started laughing, and Sirius looked at them with wide eyes "P-prongs? L-lily-b-bean? " He stuttered "Is that really you?" Lily and James stopped laughing but keep a smile in their faces.

"Yes old dog, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" said James softly.

"Hey Sirius, how do you feel?" said Lily waving at him.

Sirius eyes watered, he stood up, and leapt at them to give them the mother of all the bear hugs, the pretty woman all but forgotten "I-it's really you" he said between sobs "I've missed you two so much".

The couple smiled indulgently, and just patted his back.

"We know" they said at the same time "We've been watching you"

Sirius let go and deadpanned "You two practiced that, didn't you?"

They both smirked "Yep"

The three starting laughing, but they stopped when they heard someone coughing near them.

"As much as I hate stopping your fun, I must remind you, we do not have much time" Her voice was as beautiful as her, yet it was full of power, and when you heard it you felt compelled to comply

"Yes you're right" said James suddenly growing serious.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" asked a confused Sirius, but then Lily smacked him in the back of the head and he transformed into a whining Sirius

"Let her explain"

"Thank you Lily" said the woman smiling, and Lily nodded "Now I'm going to explain what's happening" said the woman growing serious "As you have surely figured out, you are dead, but don't worry I have something special prepared for you, as you know, that excuse of a man that calls himself Voldemort has escaped from death many times already, and we can't have that, also the only one who can defeat him is your godson, but he's going to need help, so I have decided to give you a chance" she chuckled at the look of realization upon Sirius face "As you may have figured out, I am Death, the Reaper, or whatever you use to call me, getting back to the chance I am giving you, I am going to let you choose between staying dead enjoying the afterlife with your friends, or giving you a new chance at life, so you can help your godson, you will only be asked this time, as there are special circumstances, so choose well"

Sirius looked torn, in one hand he could spend the rest of afterlife with his dear friends, or he can go back and help the pup, he looked at James and Lily pleadingly, they smiled at him a he got the meaning of it, he straightened up, looked directly at the being in front of him, and gathering all his Griffindor courage, he said "I'm going back with my godson, I'm helping Harry"

She smiled brightly "Now that that it's settled, let me tell you where and when are you going back, first you are going to appear in Godric's hollow, just after Voldemort was stopped for the first time, I'm sorry to tell you that you can't go back before that, because we need the time that Voldemort was on standby, so you can raise and train Harry" at that moment Sirius looked down, but raised his head when he was hugged by his friends

"Please take care of Harry" said Lily with tears in her eyes, but then she mock glared at him, and he squirmed under her gaze "And don't you dare turn him into a prankster" Sirius just nodded

"Padfoot, be the father I'm not going to be able to be" said James seriously, but then he smiled mischievously and muttered "Please, turn him into the leader of the new generation of marauders" Sirius grinned like a fool and James winked, Lily looked at them trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"Now before you go I have some gifts for you that are going to help you in your journey, first this grimoire that has all the knowledge that Harry and you are going to need, keep it safe, we don't want it to fall in the wrong hands, then this rings, these three are one of our best pieces, use the two that look the same if you ever need to hide with Harry for them will hide your magical signature, the third will help Harry to control his magic, then this crystal that will merge with Harry giving him the magical core he had when you died, before you ask, yes this is why the third ring is needed, and lastly a piece of advice, don't rely thoughtlessly on your foreknowledge, things are going to change in the timeline no matter what you do, but mayor encounters with Tommy-boy may repeat themselves, don't panic and don't try to change things if they are going differently from what you remember, but focus on getting allies, and preparing them, Harry, and yourself for whatever comes in your way" Sirius looked decided, and everyone in the room felt proud of him.

Then James spoke "Finally…"

"… A piece of advice from us" finished Lily

"Don't follow Dumbledore blindly…"

"… He's a manipulative bastard…"

"… That only sees the big picture…"

"… And is willing to sacrifice…"

"… Whoever he considers a pawn to fulfill his plans for the 'greater good'" They finished together

Sirius looked pensive for a few seconds before everything came together, him going to Askaban, Harry going to live with Lily's sister and her walrus of a husband, Harry getting almost killed every year, Harry not getting proper training, and the he grew angry "How dare he, getting the pup in so much danger, all because of his so called 'greater good' I'm going to make him pay"

"Now don't let anger guide your actions, but now I think is time for you to go"

"Good bye Padfoot, take care, we will be waiting for you" said James while smiling

"I was ready to force you to go back had you refused, you are going to come back sooner or later" said Lily also smiling, then she frowned "make sure it's later" Sirius only smiled and nodded.

They all laughed together, and Sirius started to disappear, they smiled to each other for the last time before they reunited again, but then James remembered something and said "Look for our portrait in Godric's hollow while you're there, I don't know why, but nobody found it, whatever just … look… it…" the rest was missed by Sirius as he disappeared and only saw white, bright white everywhere.

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ruined house; he was going to have a hard time fixing it, who was he fooling he could just use magic or ask a house elf for help _"I'll have time for this later" _he thought _"Now I have to get Harry, and make my escape before the old bastard comes" _he went into the house trying to kept his gaze from going to the corpse of his friends, and failing miserably _"They're fine" _he told himself _"They know that I will take care of Harry and are fine in the afterlife" _but he couldn't convince himself, he slowly walked towards the crib, a sad look upon his face, and picked up the crying baby "Shhhh, don't cry, big boys don't cry" he said then he grinned "besides uncle Padfoot is here, and he's gonna make the best prankster heartbreaker SOB there is" he laughed and went outside, then he looked at the house "Later" the he remembered "Oh shit the portrait" he run inside with Harry in his arms, which made him laugh, and looked around in the house, after five minutes he found it in the master bedroom, and went outside again while muttering to Harry "Your parents should be laughing at me wherever they are now" then he mounted on his motorbike and was about to sped off… when he realized that he didn't know where to go, he didn' want to go back to Grimmauld place, so he stayed there for a few seconds meditating what to do, then he smiled brightly, time to pay ickle uncle Moony a visit, they could decide what to do after that.

* * *

He needed to escape, he had betrayed them, they would kill him on sight, and his master's followers are not going to welcome him, it was his information what brought the fall of Lord Voldemort, he knew he had been defeated, his mark told him so, he knew what he had to do, he made a mess inside his house and then forced the door, and finally in an act of cowardice, he cut his pinky, and transformed into a rat, let the world believe that Peter Pettigrew was dead.

* * *

**Well, this is it, for now at least, I don't know if I will continue this story; it depends on its public reception, so tell me, did you love it?, hate it?, are sickened by it', just review, and tell me, btw if I decide to continue this, I accept ideas, and like I said constructive criticism, but be nice, this is my first attempt at writing something after all, also English is not my native language so any help in that aspect of my writing will be accepted. Now to eat this bowl of Chinese food yay… nooooo it's gone, now to find the culprit**

**Kokekeko out.**


End file.
